


A Dance at Midnight

by GabenathNation05



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Addams Family References, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love Bites, Minor Swearing, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, shower fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie decide to have a little fun at midnight. They find that it went a little further than expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Plagg, Duusu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug)/Original Character(s)
Series: Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546216
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	A Dance at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! I thought I'd start off with one of my favorite GabeNath AU's. Hope you all enjoy!

Nathalie was on the balcony, adoring the beautiful lights that lightened up the city. She absolutely loved the view she got from the balcony, it gave her the perfect view of the Eiffel tower and it's surrounding buildings. 

Gabriel walked into the bedroom and saw his wife on the balcony. He smiled and walked out and stood by her.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"It is. With a name such as the City of Lights, it seems so mysterious during the night, don't you think?"

"Yes. Paris just seems like the perfect place where lovers can just get away from all their troubles, to just be alone and in love. I guess why it's also called the City of Love, I suppose" he chuckled "It's also the place where I met the most beautiful vampire I could ever see. Out of all the women I've come across in my entire existence, I'm glad you were the one that I am able to share everything with, to share my life with" his hand ghosted across her wedding ring. 

"But I must say, you, my dear, look absolutely stunning tonight"

He shot her a lustful look. She knew that look from anywhere. She knew that she was the cause of that look. She knew he wanted her.

"Cara Mia"

"My love"

Gabriel pulls her into a deep kiss. He truly loves her, wants to make her his, and he would.

It was Nathalie's turn to shoot him a lustful look. He knew that in her eyes, she wanted him to bite her. That's exactly what he did. Moments later, Nathalie felt a small sting in the junction of her neck. She let out a moan.

He began drinking from her, feeling the sweet, rich taste of her blood. Nathalie's moans while he drank from her were nothing but intoxicating. In fact, it only made him want her even more.

After he finished, he kisses the area where his teeth marks lay before.

"Oh Gabriel" she moaned

"Yes, Nathalie" he teased

"You're so romantic. You know exactly what turns me on, and it's definitely working."

She tilted her head back, letting him do against her neck. She could feel herself succumbing to his kisses. The cheeky bastard knew exactly what worked on her.

"God damnit, Nath, you figured out my plan" he smirked.

He was going to be the death of her. She had to do something, and fast.

She ran up hands up his chest before placing one hand in his

"Let's go back inside, might as well not let all of Paris know what we are doing"

"Agreed, darling" 

He picked her up and carried her to their bed. He couldn't look away from her, he was under her spell. Her blue eyes were enchanting.

He set her down onto the bed. He saw that look again, it was filled with love, desire, and lust. Oh how she wanted him.

He got above her and was kissing all of her. Her soft lips, her neck, still tender from his bite, and her chest. He wanted to be able to kiss every part of her. He began taking off the beautiful, silky gown she wore. As much as he enjoyed her wearing it, watching as it fit her figure perfectly, he wanted her out of it NOW.

She chuckled "well, well, looks like someone is quite eager tonight"

"How can I not when I have the woman who stole my heart in my bed, practically begging for her husband to fuck her into the bed"

"Well, you have me there" 

He continued to undress her, running his hands all over her gorgeous body, getting lost in her long, dark hair.

"My love, I want you"

"I want you too, my little peahen"

He got in between her legs, noticing she wasn't wearing any underwear

"No panties tonight, my love?" He looked up

"I had a feeling that we would have a little fun tonight, so I thought I'd surprise my husband with no underwear. I knew you wouldn't mind" she smirked

"Oh you naughty girl" he smirked

He once again got in between her legs and started gently kissing her clit, receiving a moan from Nathalie. He knew her weak spots. This was going to be fun. Kisses soon turned into licks. She tasted like heaven.

"Oh fuck, Gabriel" she moaned

"Mmmh, you like that?" He cooed

He stuck a finger into her soaking wet pussy. He knew exactly what to do to get her all hot and wet for him.

"F-fuck, Gabriel" 

He knew how strong her reactions were when he did more, so he stuck another finger into her, fucking her at a steady pace. 

"You're so tight, Mon chérie" 

"Then why don't you stretch my tight pussy, my petit papillon ?" She smirked

He tried sticking a third finger into her, but instead he got a groan of discomfort from her. He stroked her cheek.

"No! Keep going"

"Are you sure? You seemed in pain."

"I'll be fine. We just haven't done this in a while, that's all"

"I'll be gentle, my love"

"You always are" she caressed his cheek "and I love you for it"

He gets the third finger inside of her. Her breathing speeds up, but soon, the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure. He soon hears her sweet moans again

"Oh merde" She moaned "I love your fingers in me"

"Oh really?" He teased "What if I go a little faster?"

"M-Merde! Je t'aime, Gabriel!"

"Je t'aime aussi, mon amour"

She was biting her lip. The pleasure was nearly too much

"Gabriel" she panted "I'm close"

"Parfait

He was thrusting even quicker. She was a panting mess. He loved watching her face scrunch up in pleasure, even just around his fingers.

"Gabriel, I'm coming!"

He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and whispered "come for me, my peahen"

"Damn, that was sexy" she thought 

Just then, she felt her climax hit her. Gabriel felt the familiar feeling of her walls clench around his fingers once again. He pulled out his fingers, licking them clean. 

"Sweet as honey, Mon paon"

She blushed at that. He was still the same sexy and charming man she had known for centuries. He had always known his way around women back in the day, always having girls swoon over him. He would even have human women fall for him. She thought that she'd never be with him after he and Emilie got married and had Adrien, but that app changed after Emilie's death. After nearly two years of struggle, he finally gave up and married Nathalie. She finally got her happily ever after. And right now, her happily ever after was a little more rewarding.

"Gabriel, take me. I want to feel you deep inside of me"

"I thought you'd never ask" he said seductively

He took off his blazer and his shirt, revealing his toned chest. He knew Nathalie loved the sight of him. He never failed to make her blush. 

He felt her hands at the waist of his pants, pulling them down. She noticed the obvious bulge in his pants. He was definitely ready to get to the best part

"I see someone's ready to get to the part he likes most"

"I'm always ready for you, my love"

She helped him take off his underwear and guided him inside her. She was so tight around him. She was clenching the bed sheets. He seemed to notice and gave her a kiss. There was no man more attentive than he was.

"Are you alright?

"I'm okay. Just... Go slow at first"

"I will"

He gave her a few slow thrusts, occasionally pulling out and slowly going back in. Shortly, her pleasure came back and she was moaning once more. He could tell she was trying to hold back her screams. He wanted to let her know that she was free to scream.

"You know, there is no one else here" he said seductively "you can scream all you want"

He gave her a hard thrust, making her moan loudly. He did that a few more times, delighted by the melodic sound of her voice.

Her voice was intoxicating. The vampire side of him took control. He bit her again. 

"You love biting me, don't you?"

"Whenever I get the chance"

He was ramming into her, hard, and deep. He nails were digging into his back.

Just then, her vampiric side took over and she bit him in the neck. He let out a moan.

"I haven't done that to you in so long. I forgot now good you tasted, so rich, so pure"

He gave her another hard thrust, making her forget what she was trying to say. It's hard to remember anyway when under him.

The bed began to creak. Their lovemaking got a little... Intense sometimes. 

"Oh fuck, Gabriel! Right there! I'm close!"

"Oh fuck, Nathalie, that was so hot. I'm getting close too"

"Oh fuck! Faster, Gabriel!"

He was thrusting harder and faster into her, hitting her deep. He lived for the moments where he can make her vulnerable beneath him. He loved every moment with her, intimate or not.

His thrusts are becoming erratic, he was getting closer by every thrust. Then, he heard Nathalie Cru out beneath him. She came hard on his cock. Feeling her clench around him was even better than on his fingers, he had to admit. Then, he let himself release, just like her. He came deep inside of her. Feeling his hot seed spread within her was unforgettable for her. She loved the warmth that filled her when they shared intimate moments like this.

"I love you, my little moonlight"

"I love you too"

"We should take a shower. I have another thing planned for after, and I don't think we should smell like sex when we do it"

"That would be wise"

The water was hot when they got in. The sensation of the hot water felt relaxing, especially after both of them reached the highest points of pleasure.

Nathalie felt Gabriel's hand wrap around her, cleaning her. Ever since they were married, she loved the intimacy of a thing as small as that. It proved that Gabriel has made strides since their marriage. It proved that he loved her.

She chuckled 

"You like that, don't you"

"I do. I love feeling your hands all over me"

"I would start a second round, but let's just say I have other plans"

She smiled.

She took advantage of him being distracted and ran her hands through his wet hair. She loved doing that.

He smirked "you think that's funny?"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, let's see how you like this" he cupped his hand and splashed Nathalie in the face with water.

"Ha ha, very funny"

"I guess we're even now" he smirked.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me"

He put his hands on her waist and kissed her on her lips. They were still as soft as ever.

They stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. They put on their robes and walked back into the bedroom and got dressed"

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Transform, you'll see"

"Alright. Duusu, spread my feathers"

"Nooroo, dark wings, rise"

"Follow me, my love"

They went to the balcony and jumped off. He took her hand and were going to the Eiffel Tower. The moonlight was shining perfectly, making them look like two dark silhouettes in the night. 

"dark wings, fall"

"fall, my feathers"

He held out a hand

"May I have this dance" he smiled.

She blushed.

"Of course"

"Aaaaw! It's so romantic!" Duusu said happily

"It truly is a sight to see" nooroo said sweetly

They danced slowly. Both of them looking into each other's eyes. They looked so in love.

Adrien was looking for them, but all he saw was two dark silhouettes standing on the Eiffel Tower, leaning in for a kiss. He knew it was his father and stepmother. He decided to come back later and went to bed.

"That man would do anything to romance her, wouldn't he?"

"pretty much. I'm just glad that he moved on and chose someone who would make him happy, and she definitely makes him happy. She's always been a mother to me."

"And I thought your puns as cat noir were cheesy"

"Oh shut up plagg, you're just jealous"

Gabriel and Nathalie were in love, and they wouldn't have it any other way. They trusted each other for so many years, and now they're married. Now they are both having a happily ever after. Now here they share, A Dance at Midnight.


End file.
